


Chloe the Connoiseur

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Flowers, Isshu-chihou | Unova Region (Pokemon), Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Pokemon, Pokemon References, Pokemon Training, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), School, Study Date, Study Group, Studying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chloe Cerise, despite her dislike of Pokémon, decides to become a Pokémon Connoiseur.Inspired by Infinity Train: Blossoming Trail.
Relationships: Koharu | Chloe & Koharu no Wanpachi | Chloe's Yamper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Chloe the Connoiseur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Infinity Train: Blossoming Trail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303468) by [Green_Phantom_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Phantom_Queen/pseuds/Green_Phantom_Queen). 



"So, I'm planning to go to Unova to study to become a Pokémon Connoiseur."

This little statement pretty much turned the Cerise household upside down.

Chloe Cerise, the only daughter of the family, wasn't particularly keen on Pokémon. Even her own Companion Pokémon, Yamper, she treated more like a family pet than the small thunder dog it really was.

So for her to not only decide to study an occupation all about Pokémon, but go to another Region altogether to do so, came right out of the left field.

"That's..." Professor Cerise spoke, pausing to both catch his breath and swallow his food. "That's an... interesting career choice, sweetheart. I mean, I thought you didn't like Pokémon?"

"One doesn't need to like Pokémon to become a Connoiseur, as long as they can tell the bond between them and their Trainer," Chloe paused and sighed, "at least, that's what I read online."

"Well, I think it's pretty admirable that you've decided to break out of your comfort zone," Talia, her mother, remarked. "But still, where did this idea come from?"

"And what's a coneosauce?" Parker, Chloe's younger brother, blurted.

"Connoiseur," Chloe corrected with a calm smile. "They're people who specialize in identifying the bond between a Pokémon and their Trainer, and also give advice to develop said bond. Basically, think of them as mediators who ensure Pokémon Trainers can bond with their Pokémon to unlock their fullest potential."

Parker blinked twice in silent confusion.

"They're people who make Pokémon Trainers get along with their Pokémon."

"Oh!"

Chloe giggled at her brother's excitement and finished her lunch.

"Well, I'm done. Thanks a lot for the food, but I need to get packing for my trip."

"Now that she says that, I also need to get ready," Professor Cerise remarked. "The last ship heading for Unova leaves today at sunset, and if I don't get there I'm gonna miss the conference."

Talia looked at her husband, then at her daughter as she walked to her room. 

"I should go talk to Chloe," she remarked. "See if she's willing to talk about what she's thinking."

Talia took one final bite of her food and followed Chloe's trail, leaving a worried husband and son behind.

Once she arrived, she slowly opened the door just enough to see Chloe putting some of her clothes inside a backpack.

"Chloe?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"Would it be okay if we talked for a moment?"

"Sure, I don't mind. I need your help deciding which clothes I should take anyway."

Talia entered the room, closed the door, and walked to her daughter's side, crouching down with an amused smile.

"Before we begin choosing clothes, you should probably find something a little bigger to pack your things. A backpack can only hold so much, after all."

"Oh really now?" Chloe rolled her eyes. "Because Dad's assistants have backpacks that can hold an entire store's worth of items inside."

"Yes, but one, those backpacks were designed to hold a ludicrous number of items, and two, they still suffer from back pains thanks to the weight they have to deal with," Talia scratched her chin. "Then again, how long you're planning to stay at Unova should also be considered. If you do get in, how long would the semester last?"

"Three months, more or less the same as my school here," Chloe answered. "And before you ask, I already got the situation at my school taken care of. My Dad convinced my teachers to let me go since he'll need an assistant for his conference."

"So that's why Renji and Chrysa said they'd look after the lab," Talia hummed.

"Mom?"

The woman faced her daughter, whose expression had turned concerned.

"You're not really okay with me going to Unova, are you?"

Talia winced at the question, but she quickly calmed down and petted her daughter's head.

"Chloe, I'm proud of you for deciding this by yourself, but the whole "go to another Region" really got me wondering: Do you really need to go that far?"

"Unova's the only place where people can learn to become Connoiseur's," Chloe answered, rubbing her arm. "At least, that's all I could really find from the research I did. They're not a very well known occupation."

"While we're at it, are there any other occupations you thought to seek after?" Talia tilted her head. "Besides Trainer and Professor, of course. How about a Breeder? You can find them everywhere."

Chloe winced with visible discomfort.

"You're right, if you don't like being near near Pokémon, breeding them's a no go."

"And I've also thought about becoming a Coordinator, but I quickly realize that was a no go, too," Chloe smiled sheepishly. "I mean, I can barely stand still while posing for a photo, how would I be able to do it while being watched by the entire world?"

"Good point..." Talia hummed. "Just about everything else I can think of seems like a no go either. Regardless, there's something I need to ask."

Chloe frowned. "Is it what I think it is?"

Talia took a deep breath, and planted the inevitable question:

"Is your decision to become a Connoiseur partially to deal with your classmates?"

Chloe lowered her head with a regretful look.

"Sweetie, we've been through this before," Talia said as she put a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Just because people pressure you to follow a career involving Pokémon, doesn't mean you have to do it."

"Maybe, but don't worry, I'm just trying to find a way to compromise," Chloe clasped her hands together. "See, my classmates are actually pressuring me to become a Pokémon Professor like my Dad."

"Yeah?"

"Which isn't what I want to do, but then I found this article about Connoiseurs online, and I got an idea: even if I'm being pressured to follow a career related to Pokémon, that doesn't mean I can't decide what career I'll follow," Chloe shrugged. "I mean, what're my classmates going to do? Dump paint on me like that one scary movie whose name I don't remember?"

Talia folded her arms with a disapproving look. "I explicitly forbid you from watching that movie."

"I didn't, I promise! I got spoiled by the internet! But that's besides the point," Chloe smiled nervously. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Talia stared at her daughter for a moment... and took a deep breath.

"I believe so."

"Besides, the Connoiseurs aren't allowed to have Pokémon Battles inside their school unless a permit is signed," Chloe added cheerfully. "So I don't have to worry about my classmates confusing Yamper for a battler!"

"Okay, if you had started with that, I would've been sold on this idea," Talia smiled. "But seriously, though, the fact they still think Yamper's a battle Pokémon baffles me."

"Yeah, especially since he prefers to get some belly rubs."

The mother-daughter duo laughed for a bit, and exchanged an understanding glance before they began packing things up together.

"You have my full support always, you know, sweetie?"

"I do, Mom. I do."

And with that, they finished packing... only for Chloe's to tumble and spill its content.

"You were also right, Mom, I'm gonna need something bigger for my stuff."


End file.
